paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Tin Tin
Rin Tin Tin and descendants have delighted and entertained worldwide audiences for over 80 years. Rin Tin Tin is still one of the most famous dogs and recognized names in German Shepherd Dog history. The Rinty line is the oldest continuous bloodline in the history of the breed. Rin Tin Tin is a German Shepherd. His pup tag is of a star cause he's a movie/TV star. As a PAW Patrol pup his best friend is Chase. They've been best friends ever since they were pups! Amazing and strong relationships come a long way! * A recent movie called Finding Rin Tin Tin does not include dogs from the original Rinty line. Loosely based on the story of Rin Tin Tin, it has caused a bit of controversy with the owner of the Rin Tin Tin trademark. Though not as well known, Strongheart actually paved the way for other famous dogs such as Rin Tin Tin. He was the first GSD to appear in motion picture movies. A former k9 police dog, he was an excellent judge of character. He and his descendants also captured the hearts of many viewers. He has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and Strongheart dog food (although not the best dog nutrition) is still made to this day. He is a really popular German Shepherd. He loves the attention. Other famous dogs of the German Shepherd breed owned by celebrities include: * Angel - Actor Chuck Norris * Atticus - Actor Jake Gyllenhaal * Happy - Fitness Guru Jack Lelanne * Ork - Singer/Songwriter Amy Grant * Orso - U.S. General H. Norman Schwarzkopf * Prince - Actor Rudolph Valentino * Tim - Singer/Songwriter Shania Twain Movies: He sometimes wishes he can be in the PAW Patrol band too!!! = Finding Rin Tin Tin = Finding Rin Tin Tin was shot in 2007. It is loosely based on the true story of an American soldier and the German Shepherd dog he found during World War I. While stationed in France, Corporal Lee Duncan came across a bombed dog kennel. The only survivors were a mother and her three puppies. In the movie, he picks out one puppy to keep for himself, giving the mother and two puppies away. In reality, five puppies were found. And Duncan kept two of them, a female he named Nannette and a male - Rin Tin and Tin. The General tells him that it is against the rules to keep a young, rowdy dog. So Duncan locates the original owner of the mother, Betty des Flandres. He locates Nikolaus Egger, an expert dog handler who has been captured as a POW. Initially, Egger is not eager to help Duncan, but they soon bond through a common desire to help Rin Tin Tin reach his full potential. Egger patiently teaches Rin Tin Tin a wide variety of skills which the smart dog easily masters. Soon, Rin Tin Tin is able to showcase his value to the General by bringing first aid to trapped soldiers in the field and using his strong sense of smell to locate lost men. It is known that Duncan did seek out Betty's owner for advice, but it is not known how much training the kennel master provided. After the war is over, Duncan takes Rin Tin Tin home where he becomes a Hollywood star. Who is the Star of Rin Tin Tin? Unlike the Adventures of Rin Tin Tin, the dogs used in Finding Rin Tin Tin came from a Bulgarian kennel and are not descendants of the Rinty line. As a result, the film is not without controversy. Miss Daphne Hereford is the owner of the Rin Tin Tin trademark. She has been breeding, raising and training Rin Tin Tin descendants for over 50 years and felt the studio's misrepresentation was inappropriate. "I am deeply saddened and distressed to see this film company intentionally deceive the public by representing the dogs they used in the movie as Rin Tin Tin. For more than 9 decades and 10 generations, Rin Tin Tin and his direct line descendants that have continued the Rin Tin Tin bloodline have been highly respected and sought after. I fear this action by the production company will not only confuse the public but tarnish the Rin Tin Tin dogs good name and reputation." ~Miss Daphne Hereford, on Finding Rin Tin Tin While the Rin Tin Tin Infringement lawsuit filed was decided in favor of the studio, Miss Hereford has asked a favor: "We encourage the consuming public to boycott the release of this Rin Tin Tin film on DVD and express their outrage at the deception by sending their comments directly to the production and distribution company." Famous Dogs Similar to the situation in Finding Rin Tin Tin, this is not the first time famous dogs unrelated to the star were used in film. Years ago, non-descendants of Lassie filmed for the series. Fans protested and collies in the Lassie bloodline were eventually returned to the show. Ms. Hereford is the owner of eight federally registered trademarks for Rin Tin Tin. This includes: * Marks for live German Shepherd dogs and puppies * Books * Magazines * Live performances * Fan club * Toys * Canine ambassador club * A wide variety of other products The original Rin Tin Tin starred in 26 films and is credited with saving Warner Brothers studios from bankruptcy. Rin Tin Tin 11, the current descendant makes public appearance across the country. Ms. Hereford is very selective with her breeding program. Only one litter of puppies is produced each year. They are extensively tested and placed in select homes. Many of them become service and rescue dogs. He is a famous movie and TV star but this is my oc's backstory/history. Here is his gallery: Category:Rin Tin Tin Category:German Shepherds Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Oc's by ThesePawsUpholdtheLaws Category:Movie Stars Category:Movie Pups